Someone To Trust
by Carps
Summary: Sequel to "Trust Me": Just some mushy afterwards Genki/Holly stuff... :)


MR: "Someone To Trust"  
  
  
**CP's Notes: This is a little sequel to "Trust". Well, I wouldn't call it little, 'cause it's longer than "Trust"... Aw hell, just enjoy! ;p  
  
  
Holly woke up the following day, stomach still burning and aching with extreme pain. She flinched and tried to roll over on her side, but someone's hand prevented her from doing so. Holly's tired, squinty eyes lolled to Genki's concerned face. She had never seen the young boy so solemn in her whole life. He finally smiled seeing that her limbs loosened enough to guarantee she wouldn't try to roll over again.  
  
"Hey Holly," he whispered, running a hand through her hair.  
  
She mouthed 'hi' weakly and blinked tiredly. Her arms stretched over her head a little, enough she her muscles didn't pull her stomach into another world of pain.  
  
Genki smiled warmly, "You look a little better. Your color is coming back a little. Did ya have a good sleep?"  
  
Holly nodded slightly and shifted into a better position.   
  
Genki's eyes became solemn again, "You were dreaming about your father again, weren't you?"  
  
Holly looked down and nodded, "Y-yes... But...it...was...a...good...dream...Genki..." Her words were slightly mispronounced because her tongue felt so thick and dry from pain.  
  
Genki's eyes softened a little, "I'm glad. I don't want you to talk anymore."  
  
Holly finally agreed with a weak nod, and then blinked slowly from pain. She watched Genki settle down by her side at the edge of her bed.   
  
"You know," Genki laughed. "It's funny..."  
  
Holly gave him a questioning look, but kept quiet like she was bided to do.  
  
"...It's funny that I just thought how we never thanked you for anything..." Genki sighed, looking remorseful. "You let me join you and Suezo with no questions or doubt... You cook, comfort and stay level-headed when I'm ready to do some stupid!"  
  
He laughed and rubbed his neck as Holly smiled weakly. She finally giggled softly, but flinched painfully. "Ow..."  
  
Genki gasped and turned to her, "Are you OK?!"  
  
Holly nodded weakly, but it was a lie. She gasped in some breaths and lied back, shivering slightly, body turning a little paler. Genki looked around frantically, and then finally pulled out the warm blanket that he kept on his book bag. He placed it over Holly who whimpered slightly in pain and slowly looked up at him. Genki gave her a scared and weak smile, and then watched silently as her eyes closed. She breathed a sigh and fell asleep silently.  
  
"Holly..." Genki whispered, voice cracking in shock and sadness.  
  
He brushed back her bangs and stared at her pain-filled face for a little.   
  
"Kid?"  
  
Genki jumped at Tiger's voice. "Tiger?"  
  
Tiger walked over, "Is she OK? She looks pale..."  
  
Genki nodded weakly, "She's tired..."  
  
"Is she?"  
  
Genki nodded. "I...hope that's why...she..."  
  
He gulped a hard lump in his throat down, but it seemed to not to go down.   
  
Tiger shook his head, "Genki... Who are you kidding?"  
  
Genki felt his face flush, "H_huh?"  
  
"...She passed out from pain," Tiger said gravely.  
  
Genki's flush disappeared, "Oh, yeah, that..."  
  
Tiger titled his head to one side, "What are you...? Nevermind, right now we have to watch over her to make sure she gets better soon."  
  
Genki blinked, "Why?"  
  
Tiger sighed like Genki was dense, "Because we have a journey to complete. We have so many things to do before we can fight Moo. Like fighting Gray Wolf and Naga."  
  
Genki found himself getting angry, "What are you saying?! Holly's health is far more important right now!"  
  
Tiger looked slightly surprised, then snorted with a grin, "I knew you were going to say that."  
  
Genki blinked as the Tiger settled down onto the floor, curling up into a sleeping position. "I trust you to look after Holly right now. I'm gonna go to sleep."  
  
Genki blinked after a few moments. Tiger trusted him? He beamed and realized Tiger, the monster who never trusted anyone, trusted him. Then again, didn't Tiger always trust him...?  
  
Genki shrugged off the complicated thought and remained where he was to watch over the sleeping Holly.  
*****  
  
Holly woke up the following day, feeling a hard form on her. She breathed a sort-of yawn and tried to get the form off of her, but realized it was Genki.  
  
Genki sat up quickly, "I'm sorry, Holly! Are you OK?"  
  
Holly nodded, "Mm-hmm..."  
  
Genki beamed, "Great! Can you talk OK?"  
  
Holly gulped down some pain and then replied, "Yes..."  
  
Genki frowned slightly at her hoarse voice, then shrugged, "I got some breakfast..." He hesitated at what he was about to say. "...And we can talk about your dreams?"  
  
Holly looked slightly uncomfortable, "Um...OK..."  
  
Genki quickly added, "And you can go back to sleep if you feel like it at anytime!"  
  
Holly nodded and looked at a glass of water on the small dresser by her bed with a full course breakfast of eggs and bacon. "Genki...? Can you please...get me the water...?"  
  
Genki nodded and somewhat frantically got her the water. Holly drank the water thirstily, her pains in her stomach increasing slightly with each long gulp. She finished the glass and Genki took it away.  
  
Genki reached over with a fork and cut the bacon into small pieces.  
  
"My dreams..."  
  
Genki blinked and looked at a dazed-looking Holly.  
  
"My dream I had...that night... I was...half dead...and the Phoenix was talking to me..." Holly whispered. "Then...I woke up...to see all of you..."  
  
Genki blinked, then sighed, "When we brought you in, the doctors thought you were dead at first. It took a lot to get you stabled..."   
  
Holly looked apologetic, "I'm sorry..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
The simple question left her speechless. "Uh..."  
  
Genki sighed and fed her a piece of bacon, making sure she didn't choke on it, "Why are you always sorry? It wasn't your fault that you were dying. It was the badies' fault!"  
  
Holly blinked as a deep shadow covered the young boy's eyes. "Genki..." She sighed through her nose. "The Phoenix told...me to trust him... Over and over again... Do you think I trust you, Genki?"  
  
Genki blinked, "Huh? Are you OK Holly...?"  
  
Holly stifled a laugh, but it stopped when her stomach reminded her painfully that she was in no condition to laugh. "Yes...I am..."  
  
Genki grinned, "I think you give everyone a chance, Holly. That's why so many people can't hate you."  
  
"Genki..." Holly gasped.   
  
"Then again, I can see the reason he would tell you that. Everyone takes advantage of the kind people because they trust everyone," Genki sighed. "Like that stupid Niton... I wanted to kill him so badly..."  
  
Holly smiled.  
  
Genki continued, "And...your dad... I think that's what the Phoenix meant."  
  
"He did mention father," Holly sighed.  
  
She lied back and turned her head slightly away from Genki's offer of bacon. Genki looked surprised she didn't want it, so he put the fork back down, a little disappointed he couldn't help her.  
  
"...It hurts when I eat..." Holly squeaked.  
  
"Oh! I forgot..." Genki gasped. "Sorry Holly..."  
  
Holly shook her head slightly, "It's OK..." She flinched and lolled her head upwards to look at the ceiling. "Genki... The first day we met... I had this strange feeling I should trust you... I was so depressed that I even thought of just giving up... On everything... I wanted to jump off a cliff or something... But you..." She laughed softly so it wouldn't hurt her much. "You had this...this...aurora emitting from you... Courage and strength...things I only desire to have."  
  
Genki gasped as a tear trickled down her cheek. "Holly..."  
  
Holly's eyes started to sore, "I'm crying again...? I swore...I..."  
  
She was cut off when Genki kissed her cheek and used his lower lip to wipe away her tear. "It's OK... Crying is good for you... It releases burdens off of your back..."  
  
Holly let a few more tears fall freely down her cheek, and then she started to shake with sobs. Genki quickly gathered the grieving girl into his arms in a position that wouldn't hurt her more. Holly nuzzled her face slightly into Genki's shirt. "Thank you, Genki... Thank you..."  
  
He blinked and looked into Holly's warm, tear-filled eyes, "No... Thank you, Holly. I trust you."  
"As do I..." Holly breathed before her eyes closed peacefully slow.  
  
Genki smiled and laid her back down, wiping away her tears gently. "We'll win, Holly. Some day, I swear, everything will be OK again."  
  
~~~~~  
  
A young Holly ran from her father who covered his eyes and counted to ten.   
  
"Ready or not, here I come!" he sang.  
  
Holly found herself growing older into a teenager she was presently as she ran. Suddenly, Genki and the others wrestled her down. "Got ya!"  
  
Holly laughed with the others, and then looked up into the blue sky.   
  
A Phoenix feather dropped down, blowing softly in a helix-like pattern from the wind.  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
